fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Faye Himura
Faye Himura is a young independent mage traveling around Fiore with Ryder Ueno and Tohru Aihara . Formerly, Faye roamed with the rest of Team Infinite Midnight as an Independent Mage, searching for something she has lost. Faye had traveled in search of her father, refusing to believe he is dead. After discovering her father had indeed died the night she meet Ryder, informed by a mysterious woman Faye thought she had never met, Faye fell into a deep depression and became ill. Unable to travel with the rest of her companions, Infinite Midnight split apart, Takao, Kunumi and Tohru going their separate ways. Faye and Ryder stumbled into Loria Town, and ran into Aliss Tularyn and Soul; two powerful wizards belonging to the Wings of Destiny Guild; a guild which rose in popularity following Fairy Tail's disappearance for seven years. Aliss, very childlike herself despite her age the same as Ryder, came to like Faye and brought her back to their guild to recover. Although it took some time, Faye began to open up again at the friendly, home feeling to the Guild, and was invited to join them by Aaron Thrayt- a young boy who became smitten with Faye, and who Ryder came to strongly dislike with a passion. Ryder joined the guild as well, and with the return of Tohru was reunited with the group she had come to see as her family. Despite Tohru, Takao and Kunimi's return, Faye decided to form a partnership with Aaron in favor of re-establishing her old team, although the two are often joined by the partnering of Tohru and Ryder in their jobs. Physically frail and weak in her magic, Faye is training with her partner Ryder, who sees great potential in her, in order to become stronger. Although her optimism is muted more after the discovery her father was in fact deceased, she is very determined to make herself something worth being proud of, motivated by the strange relationship she developed with Aaron. Faye is driven by a strange competitive drive to best Aaron's magical skill, desiring to be seen as strong by him- and to simply beat him. Appearance Faye is a young girl with a sweet appearance. Slightly taller then the average fourteen year old girl, Faye is slim with a slender frame, being rather petite, with a fair and even complexion and a pretty face. Faye has large and expressive dark violet eyes, and faded blonde hair which flows around her face. Her tresses wave over her shoulders, reaching her upper back, cut in two layer with the shorter layer slightly longer than her fringe. Faye's fringe frames her eyes, with the locks on either side of her face held in two red hair clips crossing one another. One unusual feature is that Faye possesses a long scar running across her back, diagonally from her left shoulder blade, from an incident in her childhood. From this same incident, Faye has damaged vision in her right eye, although there is no real physical indication of this. Faye's usual attire consists of a short, sleeveless lavender dress, with a white loose portion over her chest and black material over her hips leading to a small white bow in the front and a large white bow in the back. Her neckline is ruffled, with a larger and rather flat black bow just beneath. The hem of her dress possesses triangular black fringe and a white stripe. Faye additionally wears a matching hat reminiscent of a beret, primarily lavender and black with a brown button, and wears thigh high white socks lined in a blue string becoming a bow on the outermost side of her leg. For footwear, she wears lavender and white running shoes with light pink ribbons leading to a bow as the laces. Personality Sweet and shy, Faye is a girl who, despite her cowardice and timid nature, is willing to stand up for what she believes in. Compassionate and very kind, Faye is easily swayed by the emotions of those around her, and cries easily whenever hearing of anything sad. She cannot handle sad or scary stories, and is afraid of small spaces and the dark. Faye is incredibly soft hearted, and she can't handle death- even the death of a simple butterfly will shake her and cause Faye great sadness. Accompanying this, Faye dislikes violence. However, she doesn't see violence as the same thing when it is used to subdue a person who has committed a wrongful act, and often cheers Ryder on from the sidelines- too doubtful of herself and timid to try and help. Due to living a life of ignorance, Faye is innocent and naive of the ways of the world, having never experienced it for herself until recently. Because of this, she can trust others too easily or be taken advantage of, despite possessing an intense fear of strangers. Faye is an incredibly cowardly girl, easily becoming petrified with fear- often being called a scardycat by Ryder, who she sees as a big brother, albeit jokingly. Her fear prevents Faye from reaching her full potential as a mage and as a person, but although she is not necessarily brave, Faye possesses the courage to go on in spite of her fear. She will never give up when it comes to her friends, trying her very hardest in spite of the odds against her. This is one of the main qualities which stand out the most in Faye, alongside her sweetness, naivety, and her ability to forgive. Despite the negative way her father treated her, the neglect and the unintended emotional abuse, Faye truly loved Kurai. She never possessed any ill will towards him, regardless of the fact he was the reason Faye had to assume a large deal of responsibility for her age and grow up early due to his constant drunkenness. Her ability to forgive highlights her golden heart, often unseen by others at first, hidden behind her fearful, whiny and childish tendencies. As she had assumed responsibility at a young age, maintaining the house and caring for her father when he returned home, Faye possesses a level of maturity that makes her seem older than she actually is. Regardless of her maturity and sense of responsibility, Faye often has childish outbursts and is very childlike in nature, easily amused and impressed, which will generally confuse others to her true age. She is easily awestruck by the simplest of things, and very observant as she usually just observes instead of interacting herself. She is shy to the point of often hiding behind Ryder when in public places or around others she does not know, and in other situations is usually seen standing behind him or at his side silently, tugging on his shirt to get his attention. Faye is rarely loud and doesn't often express her opinion. When she does talk or express an opinion, Faye usually speaks very softly, in a timid and quiet voice. She often talks to Ryder due to being so quiet, having him relay the message to whoever she is talking to unless the person is close enough to hear themselves. However, when something cute catches her eye, or anything she deems pretty falls into sight, Faye becomes very excited and becomes very talkative, her thoughts solely on the cute or pretty item and being herself in spite of her shyness, regardless of where she is or who she is in front of. When Faye is around those she is most comfortable with, such as Ryder and Tohru, Faye shows the full extent of her personality. Faye possesses a large fear of the unknown, leading to some obsessive compulsive tendencies for security, but with the company of Tohru and Ryder, she is able to face that fear, which she typically does on a daily basis following Ryder's impulsive character and the fact she has grown attached to him and ends up following him almost everywhere. Faye's relationship with Ryder is something very similar to a brother and sister, and at the same time father and daughter. She is closer to him than Tohru, but is still very close to Tohru as they have much in common. Although concerned for the feelings of others and often giving compliments, when she is comfortable with the people she is around and is herself, Faye actually is quite blunt and often overly honest, and very warm and friendly. She also is a bit whiny, impatient and stubborn, but no matter what, her first priority is making the other person feel good and going along with whatever they say, a lot of the time agreeing with the person even when they point out her faults. Faye often displays a one track mind, and is always willing to lend a helping hand, nothing of her past able to hinder her compassion, and revealing a sense of optimism in Faye which cannot be deterred. History Faye was born to Kurai and Sana Himura, two powerful mages belonging to a dark guild unknown to most, Black Death, having never met one another until they were brought together by the guild master to take on an assassination job. The job drew a bond between the two, eventually their relationship evolved into something more romantic. Their relationship, although began well, was rocky. Sana was unpredictable and afraid of making a commitment, a broken heart haunting her past, while Kurai was a drunk who couldn't assume responsibility. Their relationship nearly ended, but then Sana learned of her pregnancy. Faye was a surprise, the result of what had happened between Kurai and Sana during that assassination job that brought them together, the night Kurai saved Sana's life. Kurai refused to leave his daughter, and following Faye's birth the two married to raise their daughter. The guild master, however, was not pleased with the coupling, and when he threatened the family, both mages left the guild. The guild master wouldn't stand for that, and arranged for the death of the Himuras. Although their marriage was difficult, Kurai truly loved Sana, although she remained broken, unable to truly love again. Despite their differences, they managed to provide a happy childhood for their daughter. Sana wanted the best for her daughter, not wanting her daughter to go through any of the struggles she had. Unbeknownst to Kurai, Sana had a magic lacrima implanted within her daughters heart, and gifted her child with the ability to someday use magic. Until the day which changed everything, Faye had a happy childhood, until the age of eight. Sana and Kurai's life was shattered when assassins from Black Death critically wounded Kurai, and killed Sana, scarring Faye with a large wound on her back. Kurai escaped with his daughter, and began a new life in a small and secluded village. He became distant and cold, torn by Sana's death, drinking constantly to conceal his pain. He became consumed with thoughts of revenge, an overwhelming desire to destroy Black Death. Kurai hardly remained sober, and unknowingly began to emotionally abuse Faye. Four days past Faye's thirteenth birthday, Black Death found them, and pursued the two as they fled into the forest. They were chased down, and Kurai was struck down, yelling at his daughter to run. Faye, reluctantly, ran as her father promised to find her again. Supposedly, Kurai died that day, implied by members of the very dark guild responsible for the destruction of her family. Faye had kept running, trying to defend herself from the dark mages following, and was found by a traveling mage- Ryder. Ryder saved Faye from the mages, and with Tohru joining them, since have been traveling as independent mages and partners. Relationships Kurai Himura (father- presumably deceased) Sana Himura (mother- deceased) Ryder Ueno Ryder and Faye first met when Faye was running from dark mages of the guild Black Death and happened to cross paths with him. Ryder, bored as he was, defended Faye against the two mages and Faye ended up working with Ryder to defeat the dark mages. Gathering her courage with a moment to breathe while Ryder was battling, Faye unleashed her most powerful spell and provided enough of a distraction for Ryder to take them out. Faye apologized many times for getting Ryder involved and then interfering, which the mage found amusing. Ryder saw the fear in her eyes as Faye started to cry while apologizing, expecting him to hit her, and with a smile placed his hand on her head, inviting Faye to travel with him for a while. Then he started to walk away, telling Faye that if she didn't hurry, she'd be left behind. That had an affect on Faye, and even though she wasn't sure why, she rushed after Ryder and joined him. Faye no longer had any fear of Ryder, and he became the first person she felt truly comfortable around. Since then, the two have been traveling around Fiore looking for something precious that Ryder lost. Faye and Ryder have a sibling like relationship. Faye looks up to Ryder like a big brother and Ryder sees Faye as a younger sister. He enjoys to tease Faye, but won't tolerate anyone badmouthing her, usually for her cowardice. He is somewhat protective, and although he teases her for always managing to hurt herself in some way, it is a growing concern for him. Ryder finds Faye amusing, especially of how awestruck she can become, while Faye sees Ryder as the best mage there is. One of the only times she will never fail to speak her mind, no matter who she is talking to or the situation she is in, Faye always becomes enraged if anyone were to ever doubt Ryder's magical or combative abilities. She always loses her temper, getting incredibly offended and taking it personally if his abilities were ever undermined, usually causing Ryder to become uncharacteristically stern with her. Although their relationship is more sibling like, it does border on father-daughter, with Ryder the fun and very immature dad who requires his kid to straighten him out. Although she is younger and childlike, Faye was generally the more mature of the two until Tohru arrived; now the case often with Tohru having to deal with Ryder's impulsiveness and thick head while Faye laughs and wanders off after a cute animal or butterfly and gets herself lost as Tohru smacks some sense into Ryder. Faye is completely comfortable around Ryder, and around him can really be herself. While he is most comfortable around Faye as well, Ryder wishes she was more comfortable making friends, as he thinks Faye having a friend her own age would be good for her; Faye being fourteen while Ryder is nineteen. Ryder is the only person Faye fully trusts, although Tohru is getting there as well, and it is usually him she hides behind when around strangers or in public. Faye follows Ryder nearly everywhere and Ryder enjoys bringing Faye with him nearly everywhere, the two quite attached to one another. Ryder is really the only one who can convince Faye that everything is alright and get her to function again when she is paralyzed with fear, and believes that Faye is braver than anyone gives her credit for. Aaron Thrayt (partner) Tohru Aihara Although to begin with Tohru kept her distance and didn't interact with Faye much, Faye admired Tohru greatly. Eventually, Tohru let Faye in, and began to care greatly for her like a younger sister. Faye looks up to Tohru and sees her as very strong, although Faye is terrified of Gel and hides immediately behind Ryder the moment Tohru summons him. Tohru often protects Faye, although she hates when Faye casts Geyser for unknown reasons. Kunumi Tsukino (member of team Infinite Midnight) Aliss Tularyn Soul Takao Osora (member of team Infinite Midnight) Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Hand to Hand Combat: 'Faye possesses little skill when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, and is currently training with Ryder so that she won't have to rely solely on her magic abilities. She possesses some basic skills and possesses potential in melee combat, as she is very knowledgeable of martial arts from observing her father train and having witnessed many of Ryder's battles; she simply lacks the technique and physical capabilities to execute anything she has seen herself. Her lack of physical strength and endurance proves to be a difficult obstacle to move around, but playing to her strengths Faye uses speed and agility to her advantage whenever required to show any skill in hand to hand combat. If Faye has improved at all in physical combat is unknown, as she usually is too timid and afraid to actually defend herself with any of the basic skills Ryder has taught her, usually avoiding all of the strikes and running away or activating her magic. '''Enhanced Speed & Agility: '''Compensating for her lack of durability, Faye is quite fast and what she lacks in strength and skill she makes up for in speed and grace. Small and light, Faye possesses excellent agility and enhanced reflexes, her swiftness allowing Faye to avoid a deal of physical strikes and smaller magical attacks. In conjunction with her impressive reflexes and coordination, Faye has shown she is able to hold her own in hand-to-hand combat by preserving her energy and avoiding strikes, which she does quite well. With her observational skills and her speed and swiftness, it seems as if Faye knows the movements and actions of her opponent before they make them and is able to counter with one of her own. Alongside her enhanced speed, Faye possesses superb coordination and balance, able to easily retain her balance on wires and small ledges- although her fear prevents Faye from being anywhere she would need her unusual balance. Her ability to avoid the techniques of her opponent and the great speed she possesses makes up for what Faye lacks in strength and skill, however, the stronger the opponent is physically or magically, Faye's speed and swiftness will be rendered useless and she will most likely be defeated in a matter of moments without much of a fight at all. '''Sub-par Strength: '''Petite and fragile, Faye is lacking in the area of physical strength which usually leaves her at a disadvantage in melee combat. However, for what she is lacking in physical strength she makes up for in speed and coordination, allowing Faye to be quite adept at using her staff in combat. Although it proves to be a difficult obstacle to overcome, Faye is training to increase her strength, and sometimes uses her lack of strength as an excuse to be lazy when she is tired in order to be excused from jobs or chores involving physical labor. Faye cannot lift her own body weight and seems to have trouble with simple things requiring any physical effort, often having difficulty moving objects and opening jars, which Ryder actually finds quite funny. '''Sub-par Durability: '''Faye is very fragile. She bruises very easily, and although isn't necessarily clumsy she often manages to hurt herself, although she only ever complains to Ryder being the most comfortable around him, as she is afraid if she does to anyone else, they would think she only thought of herself. Some think of Faye as unlucky, while others call her a danger magnet. She is easily wounded, and has had broken bones numerous times from being struck indirectly by higher level magical attacks, the impact sending her flying. However, Faye is able to compensate for this lack of durability with her enhanced speed and agility, which she uses primarily to avoid strikes and smaller magic attacks, usually using her magic first to counter larger attacks if she can't avoid them, leaving the offense to Ryder or Tohru. '''High Intellect: '''Despite her young age, Faye is very intelligent and possesses a wisdom surpassing her age, often causing her to seem older than she actually is, even though she is dense at times. She is very and unusually observant due to her tendency to not speak, analyzing everything around her with peak interest. Faye possesses abnormally accurate deductive skills, and alongside her high intellect uses her skills to predict the actions and intentions of opponents. Faye is incredibly skilled in reading body language, and usually uses this ability to read strangers- even though this doesn't help her fear of them. Despite her intellect, she is very naïve. Her strengths intellectually lie in problem solving and mathematics, quickly solving complex equations in her head usually with great accuracy. Magical Abilities 'Solid Script '(固体文字, リッドスクリプト, ''Soriddo Sukuriputo):' A Caster Type Magic and Faye's primary magic which she'd learned from her mother, Sana Himura, who was widely known and feared throughout the guild for her proficiency in it, combined with her mastery of her twin katana and Requip Magic. Solid Script is a magic which allows Faye to utilize her magical energy to materialize solid words in the area in front of her. These words have a variety of effects, which either affect the terrain or area around Faye or act as projectiles with a number of different offensive tactics to battle her opponent. For example, if Faye were to create the word "Fire" to be thrown at her opponent, they would feel as if being struck by a ball of fire, receiving the appropriate wounds, burns of various severity, for such in the process. Although they typically remain in the form of the word, each are composed of the element they represent; the word "fire" being composed of flame, "iron" composed of iron and so on. Although Faye hasn't mastered Solid Script despite knowing it backwards and forwards, she has developed quite a few spells. She is motivated to be something worth being proud of, wanting Ryder's approval as a mage, working hard to increase the power behind each spell in her spare time. *'Solid Script; Flames: Faye generates the word "Flames" in front of her person with her magical energy, which she suspends in front of her for a few moments. The flames promptly begin to spin; rotating faster and faster in the span of just a few moments before bursting, unleashing a blast of concentrated flame towards Faye's opponent. The flames can fire numerous times before the word is drained, no longer needing to "charge" force as the first initial blast did, which enables Faye to rapid fire and control the direction of the blasts before they surge from the word. After leaving the word however, the blasts of flame cannot be directed. As the last portion of flame surges outwards and the word gets smaller, it shines dully as an empty orange shell reminiscent of glass; proceeding to then crack, and then shatter into numerous embers. Moving her hands in an outward sweeping motion, the magic burst from the shattering word causes the embers to shoot towards the opponent as projectiles, the embers causing additional damage on contact, searing the flesh of the opponent if it connects due to the magic bits embedded into the little sparks. Alternately, Faye shatters the word herself with the activation of another spell, the embers falling uselessly to the ground, ending this spell faster if she believes the embers won't have much effect. *'Solid Script; Repel: '''Faye places her hands in front of her chest, one positioned on top of the other with her right on the top above her left, pressing her palms together before pulling them part. Although pulled apart, her hands hover over one another, still facing one another as they had been when pressed together. In the center of her palms, Faye reveals the word "Repel", appearing white and rippling with a translucent force, which she pushes outwards forcefully. Repel bursts in a blast of pure force, creating a thin field composed of a peculiar form of energy, which freezes everything around Faye for a moment, before rebounding everything away from Faye, repelling everything. Repel acts sort of like a force-field around Faye, rejecting anything- be it magic or weaponry or even human limbs, from coming close to her and thus protecting her from harm. Repel also befits Faye's shy nature, allowing her to protect herself from strangers and anything to be afraid of. *'Solid Script; Volts: 'An offensive, and effective, spell which generates a great discharge of electricity Faye refers to as lightning, from the word "Volts", shaped into yellow lightning bolts, sparking with electricity. With her fingers folded into her palm sans her index finger and thumbs, Faye swipes her hands from their positions on either side of her torso, she curves her hands as she brings them in so that only the tips of each index finger cross and her thumbs pointed to one another. The large word appears levitating in front of her palms, electricity sparking between her two crossed fingertips, a chain of lightning appearing between her thumbs. The sparks charging, "Volts" begins to glow an intensely bright yellow, just before Faye uncrosses both fingers and arcs both hands in opposite directions, taking a full step backwards with her arms fully extended to either side, before sweeping them down in front of her in a sort of circular arc of each hand towards the ground, bringing them up to meet in the center of her chest. Bringing her hands back together, Faye's index fingers side-by-side and pointing towards the word. As Faye is steps back and swerves her hands, "Volts" flies towards the opponent and the moment her fingers connect pointing towards the word, the electricity sparks between her thumbs and index fingers, and "Volts" bursts just in front of her target, the lightning branching out and striking in all different directions spontaneously. Although the lightning is potent, able to wound or stun the enemy and cause damage, it isn't capable of destroying anything or killing her target. *'Solid Script; Disappear: 'One of Faye's favorite spells, befitting her shy nature and tendency to run away during a battle. Faye crosses her hands, which are turned outwards so that her palms are facing her opponent, her wrists touching, before uncrossing them as she slides each hand backwards to pull them apart. Faye holds her hands in front of her chest, her hands held sideways to mimic the shape of a "C", her fingers pointed in the direction inward towards one another. Revealed from her hands passing one another, materializes the word "Disappear", which appears transparently with a faded violet hue, before releasing a pulse of some sort of energy which engulfs Faye and instantly hides her from view, the word fading away from sight as well. "Disappear" allows Faye to move about unseen, however it does not mask Faye's scent or the sound of her movements, not hiding her presence entirely, allowing mages with great focus, or enhanced senses, to locate her fairly easily. During times in which Faye seeks social isolation, or encounters a situation in which she wishes to shrink away, Faye activates this spell with only half of its original power; which allows it to be activated quicker and more simply without the pattern of her hands or even the word appearing itself. Due to the color of Faye's magical energy, being violet, the word is rendered visible with the violet hue of her magic. However when activated to only half of its power, the levels of magic energy which create it are not enough to filter through the transparent word, leaving it invisible entirely. Despite the advantages of being activated without the technical requirements to cast the spell, when this is done, the amount of time "Disappear" takes effect is halved as well, leaving this method only truly useful for seeking seclusion in casual situations or shrinking away in embarrassment without anyone else taking notice. *'Solid Script; Blizzard: 'Faye swipes both of her hands in front of her person, beginning in a folded position before crossing one another until held straight horizontally on either side of her torso, palms facing her target. From this sweeping motion a trail of magic is left from her palms, which materialize into the word "Blizzard" in front of her person. Faye has stated when the word is suspended in the residue of her magical energy in front of her radiates an aura which is incredibly cold, the reason she doesn't use this spell very often. The word is sharp and jagged, a transparent mixture of cyan and white, reminiscent of ice and frost. The word Blizzard is formed instantly, materializing completely as Faye's arms cross one another; before her arms are fully extended. The moment her arms are fully spread, "Blizzard" erupts, unleashing a brutal blast of incredibly cold temperatures in a flurry of abnormally sharp snowflakes, which begin to freeze on contact, enhanced so by Faye's magic, and large piercing icicles. The blast extends all around Faye in a certain radius, the blistering winds of the explosion possessing surprising force, of which directs the snowflakes and the flurry of icicles. *'Solid Script; Gyre: *'Solid Script; Geyser: '''Faye swipes her right hand diagonally in front of her chest, from past her left shoulder down, while her left hand sweeps in a downward arc above her knees, almost simultaneously with a single moment's delay, her arms swept quickly with her index, baby and ring fingers held higher than the others- in a natural position with her baby and index fingers lifted the highest. This motion prompts a word to appear on the ground several meters in front of Faye, between her and her target. The word which appears is "Geyser", a deep cyan word scrawled upon the surface of which Faye stands. Magical energy begins to accumulate around the word, amassing into a large light cyan sphere centered around "Geyser" where the energy continues to concentrate, increasing in mass until until erupting into a massive spout of water ejected turbulently, which converges into a powerful current, subsequently splitting into several sections. These powerfully compressed currents twist over one another and surge towards the designated target, capable of twisting around projectiles and magical attacks under Faye's influence before twisting together again, blasting into the opponent and pummeling them with great force. However, while Geyser does have a powerful amount of force and is capable of causing damage, it is not as powerful as it could be nor can it crush objects like most powerful currents of enough compression can. Geyser also has no effect whatsoever on mages of a higher level of power, such as of Ryder's caliber. *'Solid Script; Shatter:' Faye creates the word "Shatter" in front of her person, which appears translucent in a way similar to glass, ridden with cracks, Which Faye unleashes towards her intended target at surprising speeds. Although it does not affect organic matter, the moment the word comes into contact with any object, the word shatters into many pieces. Once the shards of glass imbed into the intended target, the object or weapon glows from the cracks which web to one another, sometimes weaving a web which says "shatter" itself, bursting into a white light and shattering whatever Faye intends to break. Faye uses this spell against opponents with weapons, or to move or open things her sub-par strength wont allow her to do on her own. Faye often uses this spell on unimportant things outside of combat, since it's such an effective spell capable of breaking the toughest of things, and has even used it once to get into a room when Tohru locked the door and Faye couldn't find Ryder, having woken up from a nightmare and was too afraid to sleep alone. * '''Solid Script; Volcano: '''Solid Script; Volcano is possibly Faye's most powerful spell, which puts a large strain on Faye but is oddly effective for her currently mediocre level of magical skill. Volcano must be cast on direct earth, it cannot be cast on man-made flooring. When beginning this spell, Faye crouches on the ground and channels her magical energy through her palms and the souls of her feet, both of her hands pressed against the ground. Dark crimson energy ripples across the surface of the ground, before massive black lettering sears into the earth, wisps of crimson emanating from the outer-edges of the letters in a way which is similar to that of smoke. The air around Faye begins to thicken, magical energy resonating from her body, before condensing and pulsating back towards the letters; the crimson smoke converging back within the letter's outlines, and bursting across the surface of the earth. The dark brilliant red energy coating the earth shudders, before plunging deep within the earth generating a large tremor, before disappearing entirely- the word fading. Faye clenches her fists and rises from her crouched position in a swift motion, leaving a streak of crimson from her fists, before swinging her fists and stomping hard on the ground, swinging her fists together to cross them, opening her hands to face her palms downward, bending her knees and pulling up slightly, causing her to rise on a pillar of earth above her opponents. A single crimson flash pulsating down the pillar, Solid Script; Volcano actives, creating a chain reaction in which breaks apart the earth and shifts the terrain. From within these massive fissures Faye's magical energy erupts, generating highly destructive magma to torrent from the crevasses, generating intense heat and setting any matter which comes into contact with it aflame, melting it rapidly even by being near the magma. The concentrated heat and magma often bursts due to the magical energy reacting within it in order to target Faye's foe. This spell has only been successful once, In an instance Faye hadn't expended any of her magic energy and possessed full reserves, until being completely drained after execution of this spell. 'Sound Magic (サウンドマジック, Saundo Majikku):' Sound Magic is an elemental Caster Type Magic which Faye is capable of using, although she is not as proficient in it as she is with Solid Script. As her secondary magic, Faye hasn't developed very many spells for it, in fact only having one, instead focusing on increasing the power of Solid Script and the single Sound Spell she does have. Sound Magic focuses around the manipulation of sound, its Spells usually releasing musical notes in the torrent of transparent force, Faye's being azure, the sound of which can have a variety of effects. *'Sonic Typhoon: ''' Trivia Category:Female